Cosmic Stars - Part 5
Cosmic Stars - Part 5 * Season #: 7 * Season Ep#: 14 * Overall Ep#: 120 Plot In this final part of Cosmic Stars, Lollipop has to battle her SourBake equivalent. Episode (Opening shot; fade in to Lemon Drop descending down on a tree with Rainbow Flavor.) * [Lemon Drop] "Where could Banana Bread be?" * [Rainbow Flavor] "From what I hear, she's a weirdo. Come on, let's go find her." (Both girls fly off. Dissolve to them coming to the top of a mountain. They noticed an opening in the ground.) * [Lemon Drop] "Could she be hiding in there?" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Only one way to find out. Let's go." (And down the hole they go. Cut to a cave-like area; there stood Banana Bread. She stares on with fear when she saw her CandyCake equivalent.) * [Lemon Drop] "Banana Bread, you're going down." (The meek SourBake gasped and instantly pulls out a Cosmic Star.) * [Lemon Drop] "Why are you already giving me this?" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Dudette, we're not leaving until you battle Lemon." * [Lemon Drop] "So you're gonna give up just like that?" * [Banana Bread] "Mm-hmm." * [Lemon Drop] "You can't do that! Come on, it's only fair." * [Rainbow Flavor] "So are you gonna do it or not?" (Banana shakes her head.) "Man, you're weird." * [Lemon Drop] "Rainbow!" (to Banana) "Okay, fine. We won't fight. And thanks for the Cosmic Star." * [Banana Bread] "Mm-hmm." (Rainbow instantly punches her and she slams into the wall, pixelating out of sight. Both girls touched the Cosmic Star and teleport out of sight. Cut to Lollipop flying into view. She stops when she saw an opening at the top. Entering it she finds a large, rounded rock with a large face; red eyes and a big mouth. She approaches this thing with caution.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Excuse me, sir, but who are you?" * [Rounded Rock] "Please. Just call me Rounded Rock." * [Lollipop Pops] "Okay...Rounded. I'm here for the Cosmic Stars." * [Rounded Rock] "I knew you have the guts to make it here. Some dudes named Twilight Basher and Salmonella made endless attempts to get in here. But you figured out my combo. I must congratulate you for that." * [Lollipop Pops] "How amazing! So...do I get the Cosmic Stars now?" * [Rounded Rock] "Very well. They're under that tree over there." (Cut to said tree with all the Cosmic Stars. Cut to Lollipop back at the castle and standing on top of the stairs.) * [Lollipop Pops] "I have the best news, everyone! I have claimed the Cosmic Stars and all my friends defeated the 11 SourBakes!" (Cut to the Jupiter Town citzens and the 11 CandyCakes, cheering. Cut to Raspberry Ripple looking about at the darkness-infected environment.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "This is horrible!!" (This shot frames more changes from the darkness; soil is turning black and all the leaf-less trees are starting to bend over at one side.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Yarrr! It's getting worse out here! It's only matter of time before Neptune is covered in th' dark fogs of the SourBakes! Yarrr, everyone must be warned! Th' SourBakes will pay for this!" (Cut to him and Lollipop.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Lolly lass, please tell your ol' scurvy dog Raspberry you have the Cosmic Stars! I can't even tell you how bad it is outside!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Don't worry. I have them. I heard the only way to defeat Tutti is with these Stars." (The rest of the Candy crew arrived.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Are you ready, sis?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Yes. I'm ready to face Tutti Coloratura." (Fade to black.) ---------- (Opening shot; fade in to the twelve heroes approaching a large metal door with a cloud on it. Lollipop's horn flares and the door instantly opens. She flies up the stairs and is suddenly stopped by two familiar monsters.) * [Twilight Basher] "Not so fast! We're gonna steal those Cosmic Stars from you!" * [Salmonella] "Yeah, so that Tutti can destroy you." (Lollipop glares and her horn glows. She shoots at both of them and are instantly knocked out.) * [Lollipop Pops] "See you later, baddies!" (She comes to the top of the stairs and stares down at the opening below. Her crew follows her.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Are you really sure you're ready?" * [Lollipop Pops] "I'll be fine. This battle will determine the fate of Neptune." (Her crew cheers as she goes down the opening. Cut to Lollipop landing on a floating massive piece of land. In comes Tutti Coloratura, holding an unfriendly glare.) * [Tutti Coloratura] "We meet at last, Lolly. You might know me, Tutti, leader of hte SourBakes. I'm sorry it has to end this way, dearie." * [Lollipop Pops] "Actually, I'm the one who will end you." * [Tutti Coloratura] "Hm? Oh, I see you have the Cosmic Stars. But here, they won't help you much, because you will fail to defeat me!" (Lollipop's glare hardens.) "You've come very far, and defeated my crew. But now, it's time to spell your end!" (She throws a kick to Lollipop, knocking her into a wall.) * [Lollipop Pops] "I've waited a long time for this battle." * [Tutti Coloratura] "Of course you did!" (Lollipop punches her.) * [Lollipop Pops] "I didn't defeat your crew alone. My crew did." * [Tutti Coloratura] "I don't give a flame about tha! Besides, you are about to become part of the darkness!" (Tutti grabs Lollipop by the leg and swings her into the wall. Then, she spews electric orbs around from her horn. Lollipop easily dodges those.) * [Tutti Coloratura] "You should never have found those Cosmic Stars in the first place!" (She slams her fists straight to the ground, creating a shockwave.) * [Tutti Coloratura] "I will tear you apart!" * [Lollipop Pops] "I'm not giving up. I can stop you! Besides, I just figured out awhile ago on how I can defeat you!" * [Tutti Coloratura] "Don't you DARE!!" (Lollipop punches her straight into a spiked ball, causing it to explode. Tutti falls and lands on her front side; she lifts her head up, looking downright angry.) * [Tutti Coloratura] "YOU!! YOU UNGRATEFUL BEAST!!!" (She tries to land a punch on Lollipop, but instead her wrist was caught in her grip. Lollipop tosses her straight another another explosive spiked ball. Tutti falls, but then gets up from the ground. Her hair and clothes are slightly charred from the explosions.) * [Tutti Coloratura] "YOU!!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Ha! You're too easy to beat!" (An angry Tutti gets up and holds her fists high above her head. She slams them down; the ground quivers hard enough for the area to get cut up into a six-pointed star, leaving no room for her to get close to the spiked bombs.) * [Tutti Coloratura] "NOT ANYMORE!! WITH THE AREA NOW CUT UP LIKE THIS, YOU'LL NEVER GET CLOSE TO A BOMB AGAIN! WHICH MEANS I WON'T BLOW UP ANYMORE!! WHICH ALSO MEANS YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME!!" * [Lollipop Pops] (scoffs) "Please, I can still take you down!" (She suddenly gets hit by one of Tutti's punches and gets thrown down to the ground. Instantly, Lollipop gets back onto her feet.) * [Lollipop Pops] "No big deal. I can still defeat you!" * [Tutti Coloratura] "Why don't you give up, crazy?" * [Lollipop Pops] "I will never give up!" * [Tutti Coloratura] "Fine, you way, weirdo! If you want me to let you go, surrender the Cosmic Stars to me!" * [Lollipop Pops] "No!" * [Tutti Coloratura] "How about now?" * [Lollipop Pops] "In your dreams! If you even have any!" (Tutti punches her into the wall again.) * [Tutti Coloratura] "You are no match for me!" (The SourBake grabs Lollipop and kicks her straight into the wall again, creating a hole. She flies down to her and repeatedly punched her until Lollipop starts to lose her color. She lays on the ground, moaning weakly.) * [Lollipop Pops] (weakly) "H...Help...me..." (Fade to black.) ---------- (Fade in to a weak Lollipop trying to fight back with a few punches.) * [Lollipop Pops] "I can still...take you down!" (Tutti grabs her by the leg and throws her to the ground, and Lollipop justs lays there.) * [Tutti Coloratura] "Ha! Now that you're weak, I can snatch those Cosmic Stars from you and use them!" (Lollipop screams as she is hit by a wave of punches and kicks from Tutti. The gang come down to her aid.) * [Chandelee] "Lolli!" * [Choco Cream] "That jerk Tutti took all of the Cosmic Stars!" (Sugar, Lemon, and Cinnamon approached their defeated sister and hugged her while crying.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Are we doomed?" * [Caramel Cider] "No! No, there's gotta be another way!" * [Salmonella] "Yeah. We're tired of this anyway." * [Chandelee] "Don't worry. The Neptunians gave me a very important bit of information. It's in case Tutti uses the Cosmic Stars. Those Stars have a loophole in them. Triggering this loophole gives Lollipop maximum strength of the Cosmic Stars." * [Vanilla Cake] "Well, do it!" * [Chandelee] "This is a spell that must be said correctly, otherwise it won't work. Here I go..." (clears throat) "Kosumikkusutāzu, Tutti Coloratura o yowamete, Lollipop Pops ga kono tatakai ni shōri shi, chikyū o hakai suru Tutti no keikaku no ichibudeatta kurayami kara kaiōsei o hozon shite kudasai." (In Japanese, the spell is translated like this: Cosmic Stars, please weaken Tutti Coloratura so Lollipop Pops would win this battle and save Neptune from the darkness that was part of Tutti's plan to destroy the planet.) (Cut back to Tutti.) * [Tutti Coloratura] "Give it up!" (She is suddenly surprised to see Lollipop's body to be suddenly surrounded by a rainbow aura.) * [Tutti Coloratura] "Hey! What's going on?! Why are you glowing and...why I am I getting weaker? Arh! I hate the Cosmic Stars now!" (Lollipop stands up straight.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Power!" (Her mouth widens and her inhaling is very strong. The others stared in awe.) * [Chondoller] "What's going on?" * [Chandelee] "That's the Hypernova attack." * [Vanilla Cake] "What?" (Tutti struggles to find anything to grab onto. The other SourBakes come in.) * [Tutti Coloratura] "Hey! Stop that! STOOOOOPP!!!" * [Jawbreaker] "Hey! Leave her alone!" (Too late; she gets vacuumed, but gets stuck at her mouth. Lollipop spits Tutti toward the other SourBakes and all are sent into a spiked bomb.) * [SourBakes] "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" (All twelve baddies lay on the ground, limp. Tutti lifts her head up to look at her counterpart.) * [Tutti Coloratura] "Im...Impossible! How did this happen? Us SourBakes got defeated by the stupid CandyCakes! This would never happened if you didn't make me 'give' back the Cosmic Stars! As well as all those Neptunians that I trapped! Now I feel very weak!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Yeah. I bet you feel terrible." * [Tutti Coloratura] (coughs) "A-And...do you know what else? Peace is already returning to Neptune! All well as all those other worlds! Go ahead and celebrate for all I care! Us SourBakes are scramming on outta here!" (And with that, the entire SourBakes gang flew off, never to be seen again. A large Cosmic Star remains. Lollipop and her crew go to touch it. In an instant, the darkness disappears. Cut to the castle; the CandyCakes arrive there.) * [Neptunian #1] "There they are!" (Cut to show six Neptunians.) * [Neptunian #2] "The heroes that saved us from the SourBakes!" * [Neptunians] "YAY!!!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Thank you for the praise! We couldn't have done it without you guys and a lot of others too!" (The clocks approached them.) * [Sylvanus] "Me and the other Neptunians send you our thanks." * [Neptunian #3] "Hooray for the CandyCakes!" * [Neptunian #4] "Thanks for saving us!" * [CandyCakes] "Thank you! You're all too kind!" * [Sylvanus] "You and everyone else from Jupiter who helped you will return to their homeplanet as heroes!" * [Cotton Puffy] "I'm sure everyone would like that!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Good thing we found the Blue-Tear Caverns in the first place or you would've all been captured by Tutti and her crew!" * [Neptunian #5] "That's true." (The heroes approached the portal.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Well, time for us to go back to where we really live. But before we go..." * [Caramel Cider] "We'd like ta introduce y'all to everyone who supported us. After all, we're not the only ones who deserve the credit." * [Choco Cream] "Here is everyone." (Twelve small heroes gestures to each Jupiter Town citizen.) * [Lollipop Pops] "The twins Chandelee and Chondoller, also the ones we like to thank the most." * [Blueberry Jam] "Our former enemies Scarecrow and Grim Reaper." * [Cinnamon Buns] "The mayor, his wife, his brother Sir Big Rings, and their twin todders, Blackjack and Roulette." * [Choco Cream] "Eggplant and his mother, Parm." * [Sugar Pie] "Our loyal chief, Dandelion and his buddy behind bars, Green." * [Vanilla Cake] "Our awesome fortune teller, Sunflower." * [Caramel Cider] "Our honest and intellectual stallion, Sweetheart." * [Snicker Doodle] "Our town's trustworhy doctor, Cauliflower." * [Rainbow Flavor] "Mother Earthly and her three kids, Blue Alicorn, Red Unicorn, and Pink Pegasus." * [Cotton Puffy] "Our helpful gas station worker, Gastro." * [Lemon Drop] "The mummies Bustle and Hazele." * [Gelatin Soft] "Our trusty mailman, Mistletoe, and our favorite librarian, Ruby." * [Lollipop Pops] "And we have Twilight Basher and Salmonella, who are just there to 'get in the way'." * [Caramel Cider] "And that's everyone." (Now to the portal.) * [Chandelee] "Well, okay then! Let's go, everyone! To Jupiter Town!" (Every Jupiter Town citizen and the CandyCakes go through the portal. Dissolve to Jupiter Town at night; there is a celebration held.) End of episode.